


Mithos Needs A Nap

by iwasnthere622



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithos is tired and just wants the technology to work so he can make everyone into lifeless beings, is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mithos Needs A Nap

Mithos slammed his fist into the console, sparks flying up. 

"Pronyma!" he yelled, voice echoing all throughout Derris Kharlan.

She materialized in front of him, "Yes, sir?"

"This inferior technology is useless!" Mithos snarled, standing and pacing. "How can I hope to convert all worlds' populations into lifeless beings if I have only limited technology capable of it?"

"I can have one of the angels-"

"They are USELESS!" Mithos roared, body shimmering into his Yggdrasill form.

Pronyma paled, "Yes, sir, of course, I-"

"Pronyma. Stop attempting to think and get me a double mocha latte from Meltokio. Now!" Yggdrasill ordered.

Pronyma vanished hastily.

Yggdrasill grabbed his communicator from the useless console and contacted Kratos. "Kratos! Report immediately to the command center."

"Did you break the computer again?" Kratos asked.

"Just get up here," Yggdrasill growled.

"Maybe once you've calmed," Kratos said, clicking off.

Yggdrasill roared, chucking the device into the wall, satisfied when it shattered into tiny pieces.

"I am in charge here! I am the ruler of all!"

"Isn't that Origin's job description?" Yuan asked, walking in with an eyebrow raised.

"Origin is mine to control," Yggdrasil snarled.

"Riiight. You didn't take a nap today, did you?" Yuan asked with a sigh.

"How dare you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Beddy time, Mithos," Yuan said, walking towards the blonde.

"I am all powerful! I do not need a nap," Yggdrasill snapped, pouting.

Pronyma reappeared with a cup, "Sir-"

"Ah, thanks doll," Yuan said, taking the drink and gulping down half. "Mhm, mocha. Dismissed."

Pronyma looked appalled but vanished, not wanting to have to deal with Mithos's wrath.

Yggdrasill shimmered back into his Mithos form. "Yuannn. That was mine!"

"I know, kid. We'll get you another. After a nap, okay?"

Mithos pouted. "I just want to destroy the worlds and save my sister..."

"Sure thing," Yuan said, grabbing his hand and teleporting them into his bedroom.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm over 5,000 years old," Mithos reminded him.

"Even 5,000 year olds get sleepy. Bed time, kid," Yuan shoved him onto the bed.

"I like it when Kratos does it better," Mithos said but laid back.

"Well you shouldn't have yelled at him, then, huh?" When Mithos looked upset, Yuan waved a hand. "You can apologize after you sleep. Night, kid."

"...Goodnight, Yuan."


End file.
